leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Champions/Standardization and Removing Exceptions
Spaghetti Code Bugs *Abilities with casting times (e.g. and ) are not interrupted by death if the caster is protected by a revival effect (namely and ). * ** Collision with only destroys the visual effects and does not negate the ability effect. Unexpected Behavior * ** The ability is still enabled while . The expected behavior would be for the ability to be disabled, like . * ** Fiora has 360 protection despite the visual effects implying that the ability is directional. * ** Selecting a target protected by a spell shield causes the ability to go on cooldown with no effect. The expected behavior would be for Kayn to dash on his target and then fail to infest them, like . * ** The impact damage is not blocked by spell shields. When the ability was initially buffed to deal half the damage instantly, this was presumably implemented by having the first tick of damage be greater rather a burst of damage followed by a damage over time. * ** The lava elemental is classified as a projectile. Ornn and his opponents would expect it to be a champion summoned unit, like . * ** The wall is not classified as a projectile by an opposing Wind Wall. The expected behavior would be for the wall to be destroyed, like , given that it gradually drifts forward. ** The initial activation grants Yasuo in instant of 360 protection. * Auto-Targeting is currently inconsistent on whether unseen enemies will be hit. The expected behaviour is that if you cannot see them you cannot target them, even if the targeting is done automatically. The following abilities are behaving contrary to that expectation: ** and - Charm now grant sight of the charmed enemy. ** ** - now grants standard sight of burning enemies. ** ** ** and ** ** - Saplings will now behave like - capable of changing to a higher priority target after initial target selection, but will lose interest when they lose sight. ** ** ** ** - Chain of Corruption can select targets at any point during the 2.5 seconds, not just on impact with a target. Additionally, it will grant sight of snared enemies as well as those it's locked on to. ** ** This list may be incomplete. On-Hit Effects and Spell Effects *The following sources of magic damage now clarify in the tooltip that they will apply life steal: "... will apply life steal and cannot be dodged, blocked nor critically strike. ** *The following sources of magic damage no longer apply life steal: ** *The following on-hit effects now clarify in the tooltip that they will apply spell effects: "... will apply spell effects and cannot be dodged, blocked nor critically strike. ** ** ** ** ** ** *The following on-hit effects now apply spell effects and will clarify this in the tooltip: "... will apply spell effects and cannot be dodged, blocked nor critically strike. ** ** *The following on-hit effects no longer apply spell effects: ** ** (area damage) ** ** ** ** (3rd hit effect) and (3rd hit effect) ** (area damage) Terrible Tooltips * ** Describes the effect as parrying oncoming attacks, which implies . The effect actually provides invulnerability, as it will also block damage from applied damage over times. * ** Tooltip claims Renekton gains Fury for each on-champion hit and that Dice reduced his target's armor by %. * ** States that it empowers the damage of his "attacks". Outdated Mechanics Airborne Creep versus Tenacity Airborne is becoming one of the most abundant forms of crowd control. Airborne either needs to become affected by Tenacity, or Tenacity should be removed and the game balanced around absolute crowd control durations. I would personally favour Tenacity being removed from items and instead granting Gain crowd control immunity for seconds. 90 second cooldown. Blind versus Disarm and Nearsight * is an archaic version of or , either of which would improve (the only example) usability and interactivity. The ability could be renamed Tranquilizing Dart if it were changed to apply Disarm. Channelled Marksmen broke convention by having his ultimate interrupted by instead of , but this new feature was not retroactively applied and consequently causes confusion as continue to attempt to interact with this special-snowflake feature. It would be beneficial for consistency if the following abilities were interrupted by , rather than : * * * * Blinks, Charges, Dashes, Jumps and Marches ;Current Classifications * Blink - Disappear at cast location and reappear at target. * Dash - Moveblock to target. Some cannot move through specific unit obstructions. ** Jump - Thematically represented like an airborne. * Charge - Attempt to moveblock to target. Cannot move through terrain. * March - Path to target. Note that target can be a unit, location or direction. ;Proposed Classifications * Blink - Disappear at cast location and reappear at target. * Dash - Attempt to move to target. Cannot move through obstructions. * Jump - Jump over obstructions to reach target. * March - Path to target. Note that some exceptions can still exist. For example, implies phasing - but this exceptionalism should be specified (e.g. "Shen can phase through obstructions."). Although if we're discussing thematics, why does Shen utilize a Shadow Technique? The intent behind changing archaic dashes to behave like modern 'charges' is two-fold: * 'Charge' already has two unrelated uses - and . * 'Charges' are not visually distinct from dashes, and so requires case-by-case knowledge (which defeats the purpose of classifications). The game is also overdue distinct 'jump' and 'dash' behaviour. Mobility Creep versus Immobilize Immobilize is one of the least valuable crowd control types in the game due to dashes and blinks often negating the effect, which is counter to what players would expect. * Players would expect the following effects to fail if the caster is immobilized, as with . That, or for the champion to visually break free of the effect. At present, the effect takes hold but the target moves anyway - carrying the cage-SFX with them. ** ** ** ** That said, it might be beneficial for the longevity of immobile champions if all immobilizes innately applied . Mobility already affords you the ability to dodge abilities, and shouldn't also enable you to brute-force ignore them unless specifically allocated that power via the Unstoppable buzzword. Standardization General *All unit-targeted abilities should be calculated instead of , as with basic attacks and most modern unit-targeted abilities. *Becoming should not cause homing projectiles to fizzle instantaneously. Instead, they will only fizzle upon reaching the target if still applicable. *All bouncing abilities whose current target becomes untargetable while en route should still reach the target and then attempt to select a new target, rather than fizzling. *The "Assassin" class should be renamed to something that distinguishes the ability to assassinate (i.e. burst damage) and a mobile/agile damage dealer. This follows the same logic as why Carries were rebranded as Marksmen, because the ability to carry is not exclusive to ranged autoattackers. *The following abilities will no longer factor enemies who spell shield the ability for the purposes of triggering secondary effects: ** ** ** - The gap closer will choose the next closest target. ** **''This list may be incomplete.'' *The following effects that can trigger on champion assist now have a reduced assist timer of 3.5 seconds, as with : ** ** ** Implemented. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **''This list may be incomplete.'' Visual Aids ;Collision Radius *The following champion-summoned units now display their collision radius/attack range to their champion (and possibly allies): ** - Aura radius. ** - Trigger radius and attack radius. ** - Trigger radius. ; Health Bar * Applied DOTs (e.g. ) and delayed damage effects (e.g. ) now discolor a portion of the target's health to indicate that the effect has already been applied (i.e. cannot be blocked by a spell shield). This will not affect tethers or persistent DOTs, which deal damage per second only if applicable. * Stacked/stored damage effects (e.g. and will also discolor a portion of the target's health to indicate the amount of damage that might occur, but uses a distinct colour from the above as the effect can still be blocked or not be triggered at all. * now utilizes grey health to track how much Ekko will heal when he activates the ability, as with and . ; Per-Target Cooldowns * The following abilities still lack the per-target cooldown visual aid: ** ** ** This list may be incomplete. ; Tether Radius * The following effects now show the tether radius while active, as with : ** ** and ** and ** (only if the suppression is negated/removed) ** ; Threshold Indicators *The following thresholds will now have particle effect to indicate that the threshold has been reached, as with : ** - Targets with less health than you. ** - Targets below 40% of their maximum health. ** - Targets below 15% of their maximum health. ** - Targets below 25% of their maximum health. ** - Targets below 33% of their maximum health. **''This list may be incomplete.'' and could feature a pointer on their health bar to denote the trigger threshold, visually similar to , that would also communicate the ability's cooldown. ; Damage Mitigation *All effects that mitigate damage will now display those values with floating text, as with . **Health shields will now only use white, e.g. from . **Magic damage reduction/shields will use purple, e.g. from . **Physical damage reduction/shields will use gold, e.g. from . **All other forms of damage reduction will use blue, e.g. from , and . ''It has been pointed out the mana cost indicators use blue - thus I am open to suggestions. *The floating text has a "crit" variant that is used for bigger-impact/unappreciated abilities (e.g. and , respectively) - the text is larger, bolder and has a small icon adjoining the number (similar to ), such as a shield icon. **Shields that trigger automatically (such as Lifeline) would "crit" when triggered, but use standard sized text thereafter. *As with damage text, these numbers will combine if multiple sources of damage reduction overlap (only applicable to floating text of the same color/size). *Armor and magic resist mitigation numbers can be enabled in the options. These will use tan and purple text, respectively, and will use a smaller font-size akin to damage taken from minions. *Incoming damage mitigated (damage you're not taking) and outgoing damage mitigated (damage you're not dealing) can be enabled/disabled separately. Category:Blog posts